Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cap for household appliances.
Appliances such as dishwashers, washing machines, refrigerators, and others, to the extent that they are constructed as upright appliances, have a cap on top that can usually serve only as a simple storage surface for all sorts of objects. Small appliances such as compact dishwashers, which are typically placed on the countertop over kitchen base cabinets, reduce the useful surface of the countertop.